The Rest of the Prophecy
by Jude Walker
Summary: On Hold. Sixth year. Harry is getting over his anger. Ron and Hermione still get into fights. Everything is almost back to normal until (I guess you could say exchange student) Anja comes along to Hogwarts. OotP spoliers. Please R
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1  
  
Anja sat in a compartment on the Hogwarts Express, staring out one of the windows.

'There goes Harry.' She whispered to herself.

A black haired boy that was standing with the group of other wizards and witches walked away with a very large man, a woman who looked like a horse (in Anja's opinion, and a boy that was an exact copy of the man (who was probably his father).

One of the wizards that were standing with Harry was walking towards Anja's compartment. Anja looked away and hid her face, which was now covered in tears, with a book. What book? She didn't care.

There was a knock on the sliding door.

'Come in.' Anja mumbled. She knew who was at the door and knew what they were going to talk about. How? Anja had only told mom, dad, Professor Dumbledore and Sirius.

The door slid open and there stood Anja's godfather, Remus Lupin. He didn't stand for very long and sat down across from his goddaughter.

'You read upside down?' Remus asked Anja.

She didn't answer, and didn't do anything.

'I've tried that before.' Remus continued, 'When Lily and James died. It didn't work.'

Remus looked up from the floor and at Anja. He put his hand on the book and pulled it down, but saw nothing but long brown hair covering Anja's face. Remus rolled his eyes and tucked her hair behind her ears.

'You know it's not your fault.' He said staring at her eyes that were closed.

Anja shook her head, 'Yes it is.' She whispered.

'Why?' her godfather asked.

'Sirius wouldn't have gone if I showed up after Christmas. He was so happy to see me, as her. He wanted to show off. '

'And because he didn't want anything to happen to you or Harry. That is why he went with us. It is not your fault. Remus said.

Anja looked up to see Remus' brownish yellow eyes staring back into her eyes that were hazel.

'Harry hates me.' Anja said changing the subject but told the truth.

Remus just sat there holding the book that he took away from Anja.

'He hates me because I spent the past six months with the only parent he had, after his mm and dad and he never talked to him during the time I was with him.'

Remus nodded. 'True.' was all he said.

He stood up and took a handkerchief out of his pocket and handed it to Anja.

'I'll wait until you're ready.' He said and walked out of the compartment and away form the train. Anja stared at the handkerchief and then out the window. 'Things were so much easier when I wasn't a witch.' She said to herself.

Anja stood up and walked to the sliding door, opened it and walked down the corridor, while wiping her eyes.  


'So how is she doing Remus?' Tonks asked taking her eyes away from the spot (where the muggles took Harry 'home') for the first time.

'She's doing okay, but not her best. She still thinks that it's her fault and know she thinks that Harry hates her.' Remus answered.

'I wouldn't blame her.' Moody growled, 'But I don't blame the boy either.' he added, pulling his bowler hat down over his magical eye, so that the muggles wouldn't see it.

'Do you know if she's talked to anyone since... you know?' Mrs. Weasley asked.

'Well according to Dumbledore, Anja has become great friends with Hermione and Ginny. Harry gave her the cold shoulder and so did Ron.' Remus concluded.

'Shh! ' Tonks hushed them, as Anja came into view.

Mrs. Weasley was struggling not to go and give her a hug, so Mr. Weasley held her hand.

When Anja reached the group she asked 'Where's Ron, Hermione, Ginny, Fred and George? '.

'They left right after Harry did dear.' Mrs. Weasley answered Anja's question.

Anja nodded. She walked up to Mrs. Weasley and gave her a hug. Mrs. Weasley smiled. Anja's tears were back and Mr. Weasley took Mrs. Weasley away to a safe distance.

Anja wiped her eyes and said, 'I think I want to go home now. ' She looked towards the parking lot and saw a Ministry car.

'The Ministry as agreed to drive you to Number- Oof! '. Remus elbowed Tonks in the ribs. 'I mean you know where.' She finished rubbing her ribs.

'Okay.' Anja replied, 'Where's my trunk? She asked looking around the group.

'In the car.' Moody said for the first time since Anja came to stand with them.

Anja nodded for the thousandth time that day and walked to the car and got in.

The car ride to Number Twelve Grimmauld Place was long and quiet.

Anja sat in the back of the car while Remus sat in the front of the car with the Ministry driver.

During the long drive, Anja stared out the window, daydreaming and wishing that the day Sirius disappeared behind that veil never happened, that it was all a dream.

The ministry car stopped in front of Number Twelve Grimmauld Place. Anja stared at the house, closed her eyes, took a deep breath and opened the car door. She stepped out and walked to the front door, more like walked through the door to the yelling of Mrs. Black's portrait.

'Filth! Scum! By-products of dirt and vileness! Half-breeds, mutants, freaks, be gone from this place! How dare you befoul the house of my fathers-' Mrs. Black's portrait screamed at Anja.

'Shut up you old hag.' Anja said. Not wanting to look at the portrait, she kept walking.

'Don't you walk away from me like that you-' the portrait started.

'What?' Anja had lost her temper turning to look at the ugly portrait, 'A traitor to the son you never loved after he ran away? A muggleborn? A mudblood? '. Anja was now staring at the portrait, pissed off beyond all reasons.

'Your son that you never loved after he ran away at the age of sixteen, is DEAD!' she yelled, tears running down her face. 'The one who was going to marry the witch inside of me, is DEAD! '.

Anja looked away from the portrait. 'I hope you're happy now!' she yelled at it.

Anja ran up the stairs to her room. She flung herself onto the bed. She cried for a few minutes and someone knocked on the door.

Probably Remus Anja thought.

'Come in.' she gasped through her pillow that smelt so oddly familiar, of men's cologne, like the Adidas stuff she bought for Sirius.

The door creaked open. Anja raised her head and opened her eyes for the fist time since she entered 'her' room. She looked at 'her' bedside table. There were two pictures on the bedside table; one of her and Harry!

'Crap!' Anja said under her breath.

She had run into Sirius' room instead of hers.

'It's an easy thing to do.' came Tonk's voice from behind her, 'His room being right next to yours. 

'I'd better get out of here before Harry finds gets here.' Anja said lifting herself off the bed that once belonged to a good friend by the name of Sirius Black. 


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2  
  
Before Anja left Sirius' room, she looked around the room, not wanting to leave. But just as she turned, 'Yeah, before Harry comes.' came from behind Anja and Tonks.

They both spun around, wands pointing in the direction of the voice. They could see no one.

Invisible? , Tonks thought, but Anja heard her anyways.

'No.' Anja said abruptly, 'It's the pictures. '.

Tonks stared at Anja in amazement.

'Did you just read my thoughts?' Tonks asked.

Anja looked at Tonks and nodded. Tonks stared back, eyes wide open.

'I'm telepathic, unfortunately.' Anja answered.

'Unfortunately!' Tonks said with excitement, 'Do you know how many people lie, and get away with it? And you... you could stop them! '.

'I know. That's why I want to be an Auror.' Anja said calmly, heading out of the room and walked down the hall.

'Want to? You could be one right know!' Tonks paused and looked concerned, 'Who else knows? '.

'Well, Professor Dumbledore, mom, dad, and Sirius, but I guess Remus and Ginny know also.' Anja said, as the two of them walked in to the kitchen. 'And now you. '.

Tonks opened the door to the kitchen, and sitting at the table, sat Remus, Moody, and Kingsley.

'Hi!' Anja said happily.

'What are you so happy about lass?' Moody growled at her.

'She's taken a new perspective to Sirius' death and remembering the happy times.' Tonks said with a smile on her face too.

'We've lost someone and two others are happy!' moody said outraged.

'What one-minute!' Anja squinted at Moody, ' Just about fifteen minutes ago, you were wishing that I wouldn't act like someone died! '.

Moody blushed. Remus smiled, probably for the first time in days.

Anja smiled, quite happy with herself and said 'Ha! I made Moody, the Alastor Moody, a great Auror, blush!' , she started dancing around the room and sat down.

'Brag all you want girl, but I know your deepest secret ever!' Moody reminded the sixteen-year-old girl.

'And not to be repeated by anyone, unless the Ministry has given permission!' Anja corrected the old Auror.

Moody's smile faded and started to grumble under his breath.

'That reminds me,' Kingsley said out loud, 'have any of you seen Kreacher? '.

'He's probably up in the attic, laughing his stupid, fat head off because Sirius is dead. ', Anja said, while standing up and walking over to a cupboard.

Remus' smile faded. What if he went to the Malfoy's manor again? he thought.

'Stop worrying Remus.' Anja said sitting down beside him, with a butterbeer in her hand.

'If he doesn't show up in a day or two, I'll have a look around.' Tonks said sitting down herself next to Kingsley.

'And me.' Anja said.

Everyone looked at her in a strange way.

Anja looked puzzled, 'What? '.

'You're not going to the Malfoy's.' Remus said calmly.

'Why not?' Anja asked obviously offended, 'You don't trust me, do you? '.

'Well...' Remus didn't know what to say. Would she get mad if he said no? 'No.' Remus said and left the room.

Anja slumped back in her chair, confused and lost, not knowing what just happened.

'Hey, don't worry. He just lost his best friend, right?' Tonks reminded Anja.

She nodded in response. Tonks was right. Remus had just lost his best friend, he had the others from the Order, but Sirius and James (and the witch inside Anja) were the first to accept Remus as a friend, and both were dead. Tonks had lost Sirius as a second cousin, and she didn't show sadness, maybe not on the outside, but on the inside there was nothing that could explain the war.

Anja looked at the door, then at her butterbeer, then back at the door. She stood up and walked over the door.

'Where are you off to?' Kingsley asked, in almost a whisper.

'Outside.' Was Anja's simple answer that meant a lot.

When the witch inside Anja was a live, Sirius, James and she were always outside, never wanting to be inside this house.

'Okay. Don't stay out too long.' Tonks said, running her finger along a crack down the table.

Anja didn't answer, and opened the door to leave. When Anja reached the backyard, she looked up at the sky. Blue. All she saw was blue. Her favourite colour. And her favourite colour. Anja spotted Sirius' favourite tree, and sat beneath it. She started to wonder of she and that witch inside of her had much in common.

Well, they both loved Sirius so dearly. They cared about what might happen to Harry. The both of them wrote in journals. Anja wanted to know who the witch in her was so bad, she even asked Sirius, but he never answered Anja's question because 'Professor' Snape's head pooped out of the fireplace, telling us that Harry, Ron, Ginny, Neville, Luna, and Hermione had not returned from the Forbidden Forest.

That's when Sirius and Anja argued. Argued whether or not either of them was going with the order. Anja remembered it, as if it was yesterday. 

FLASHBACK  
'You are not going!' Sirius roared at Anja.

'Yes I am!' she bellowed back, 'You aren't going! '.

'Yes I am!' Sirius declared, as he walked through the door.

Anja chased after him, out on to the street.

'Well, if you get to go, than I can. Dumbledore told you not to leave the house.' She reminded Sirius.

'There's no stopping her you know.' Remus butted in, 'You couldn't stop her either. '.

Sirius had glared at then said 'No. I never could stop her. But, Anja still can't apparate! '.

'Yet! But!' Anja said persistently continued, 'If an emergency, I'm allowed!' the sixteen-year-old girl said.

'And this is an emergency.' Remus reminded the both of them, but neither of them heard him.

The both of them stared at each other. More like a glare, a glare of anger. But both glares turned into smiles, then laughter. Sirius could never stay angry with Anja, even if she wasn't in her.

'You realize that there are six students in the Ministry right now!' Remus butted in for the second time.

Anja and Sirius nodded and the three of them disapparated from Number Twelve Grimmauld Place to the Ministry of Magic, in the dead of the night. 


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3  
  
Half of the month had passed and Remus, Anja, Tonks, and the rest of the Order were coping quite well with Sirius' passing.

Anja woke up that morning in a cold sweat.

She had been dreaming again, like every night since it happened. There she would be standing about to stun Bellatrix from behind, when Bellatrix hit Sirius, Anja's eyes would widened and she would sprint past Bellatrix, towards Sirius, She could hear Bellatrix's victorious cry and her own of Sirius' name as he fell so gracefully through the veil, and out of sight. Anja would yell his name too many times to count. Remus would let go of Harry, and Anja would slump into his arms, with endless confusion, crying and mumbling a name that meant so much to the both of them.

'Anja! Anja!' someone hushed her, pulling into a hug. Anja started to cry, cry more than she had ever done in the sixteen years and two months she had been alive.

'It's okay.' the person said, now rocking her from side to side. She opened her eyes but could see nothing everything was blurry. 'It's okay.' the person repeated, and they laid her back down to her bed. 

'Who's there?' Anja whispered through tears, that she wiped off her face with her bed sheet. 'It's Remus.' Anja heard her godfather say.

She nodded and ran her hand along the bed to find his hand, and fell asleep.

Anja woke and looked at her Timex Indiglo watch. 12:36! Anja groaned and threw her covers to the side. She stumbled out of bed, rubbing her eyes, over to her dresser. She opened a drawer, picked out underwear and a bra. She opened another drawer, picked out a tank top. She then walked over to her closet. She reached for the closet door, when she noticed, the light was. She didn't remember turning the light on. Did Remus turn it on when he woke me up? she thought. Anja grabbed her bathrobe and ran out of her bedroom. While sprinting down the stairs, she slid her bathrobe on. She burst into the kitchen, and here sat Remus, reading the Daily Prophet. 'Good morning.' Remus said calmly, not looking up from the paper.

Anja stared at him in disbelief. Did she dream that she had the dream about Sirius? Did she dream that Remus comforted her? No, because she remembered the sheets feeling musty, from wiping her eyes.

'Did I scream in my sleep last night?' Anja asked him.

Remus nodded. 'Yeah. I woke you. You were screaming louder than usual. '.

'Usual' meant that she had been screaming every night.

'Listen.' Anja said quietly, 'I'm sorry about yesterday. '.

Remus looked up over the edge of the Daily Prophet, confused.

'You know...' Anja carried on, sitting at the table, 'about me going to the Malfoy's to get Kreacher, only if he's there of course. But I don't need to go. '.

Remus put his paper down and said, 'There's no need to. '.

Anja felt confused and looked at her godfather with a quizzical look, 'Why?' she asked slowly.

'I found Kreacher's body in the attic.' He shivered when he said this.

"What do you mean 'body'?'. Then Anja's eyes widened, 'He's... dead?' she asked.

Remus nodded.

'And to make things better for you,' Remus continued, 'Harry will be over today, around six, and staying for the rest of the summer. '.

'You seem happy about that.' Anja mumbled, 'Too bad I can't. '.

Oh yeah, Harry hates Anja. I can't believe I forgot!

'It's okay, it's not your fault.' Anja said as she turned to leave.

'Why did you want to know if you were screaming last night?' he asked his goddaughter.

'My light was on, when I woke up this morning. Do you know who might have turned it on/' Anja asked while she turned back to face him.

Remus made a face, to see if he could remember, 'It was Tonks. She needed some hair gel of what ever you call it.' He remembered, 'I guess she forgot to turn the

'Oh, okay.' And she walked out of the kitchen and up the stairs to her room.  


Anja spent the rest of the day cleaning. She went around the house cleaning every room, except Sirius' old room (only to dust) and Buckbeak's. Instead of using the magic she wasn't allowed to use, she cleaned everything muggle wise, including sweeping, vacuuming, wiping tables, washing the bed sheets, moving furniture, and everything you could possibly think of.

It was about five o'clock when Remus' head popped in the kitchen, where Anja was making dinner: spaghetti.

'Smells good.' Remus said, telling the truth.

'Thanks.' Anja replied, 'When are you going to pick Harry up from the Dursley's?' she asked.

' I'm leaving right now actually. Do you want to come? '

'No, I'll be fine here slaving over a hot stove'. Anja said seriously. Remus stared back confused. Anja smiled.

' I'm joking. Go on before Harry starts freaking out. ' Anja reassured him, 'Wait! Who else is going? '.

'Just me.' Remus answered. 'Bye!' and there was a pop! and he was gone.

I sure hope she remembers to feed Buckbeak.

I will, don't worry so much! Anja replied and ran up the stairs, with a sack of rats, to Buckbeak's room.

  
'Buckbeak!' said Anja as she approached the door.

She knocked twice and entered the room that Buckbeak had been in for about a year now.

Anja was now in the only room she hadn't cleaned that day because she knew it would be a mess again in two minutes, if not in a shorter period of time.

Anja sat down against the wall, as Sirius would do everyday with her. Then she stood up, forgetting to bow to Buckbeak, not that it really mattered since Buckbeak reconized her voice from down the hall. She did so, careful to keep eye contact with him.

She threw him six rats and told him about her day, how the cleaning went, her dream (that she had, and how Harry was coming to stay at Grimmauld Place for the rest of the summer. 


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4  
  
'We're here!' Remus yelled, when he entered the house. Harry followed him dragging his feet and his trunk.

' I'm in the kitchen!' Anja bellowed back.

God, she sounds like my mother! Remus thought.

'I heard that!' Anja said, annoyed, and rolled her eyes up to the ceiling and back down to the bubbling spaghetti sauce.

Anja stirred the sauce ad turned her attention to the pasta. She took a noodle out of the boiling water and ate it.

Perfect.

She picked up the pot and walked quickly over to the sink because the pot was a bit heavy. She drained the spaghetti noodles in to a huge bowl. She poured the spaghetti noodles into a strainer, picked up the strainer and poured the noodles into a huge bowl. She placed the bowl on the table, and went back to the sauce and poured it into a smaller bowl, and placed the two bowls on to the table. Anja looked around at the table. The table was set and ready for dinner. The door creaked open and in stepped Remus. Anja still stared at the door, as if waiting for Harry to step through the door, but he didn't. Remus rolled his eyes, like he did at the beginning of the summer, and walked through the door and disappeared for a few seconds and returned pulling Harry into the kitchen. Remus pointed at one of the three chairs and Harry sat down, grumbling under his breath.

I wish he would stop this! Remus thought.

'Stop what?' Anja asked out of the blue, sitting herself across from Harry.

Remus stared at her, stressed, and tilted his head towards Harry and widened his eyes. Harry stared at Remus, then at Anja, and then back at Remus. She nodded and carried on to dishing out her dinner.  


'You didn't tell him on the way here did you, Remus?' a voice came from behind him. He turned away for his view of the starry sky, to see Anja leaning in the doorway of the back door.

'No.' he confessed, shaking his head and looked back to the stars. There was a long and silent pause between the two of them.

'Did you know that every on of those stars are another sun for a different galaxy?' Anja asked, now changing the subject and gazing at the stars as Remus was.

'Yes, I know. You've told me at least five times this summer. And she told me about five -'

'Billion times,' Anja finished of his sentence being able to read his mind.

Remus smiled while shaking his head, possibly on the verge of laughing that hadn't been done in a long time.

'So when are you going to tell him?' she asked.

'That would be up to you, of course, since it is your responsibility. When you want to tell him, and how you want to tell him is also up to you.' He said.

'But he would never listen to me though!' she hissed.

Remus glared at Anja, as her father would if she were mouthing him off, and said that it was time to go in the house.

'You go ahead, I'll be inside in five minutes.' She said looking at her watch.

'Okay, five minutes.' Remus said, 'And do be careful because Voldemort probably does know about you now.' he reminded her. She nodded and turned to look back at the stars. They looked the same as every night, but they felt different, like someone was watching her for above.

Why can't I just talk to Harry like I talk to Remus? I mean, how different can they be? Okay other than the fact that one is a werewolf and the other is the key to saving us all from Lord Voldemort. Is there something I don't know about Harry that I should know about?

She looked back to look at the house. Harry was standing at his window that was open!

How long had he been standing there? Did he hear my conversation with Remus? If he did he, would he even understand what we were talking about? Well he probably does because Harry is the only other person that lives here at Grimmauld Place other than Remus and I.  
  
She looked down at here feet, away from Harry. He knew that he was being talked about, he had this look on his face that anyone could read: he was beyond angry.

Thump! Thump! Thump! Came from Harry's room. He hadn't been the same since you-know-what happened and he was making everyone that crossed his path as miserable as he was.

Today was his birthday, his sixteenth birthday. So far everyone had completely ignored the fact of his birthday except the one that he was trying to really hate: Anja. (Of course no one was actually trying to ignore Harry. They were busy planning a surprise birthday party for him).

That morning she made him an egg, bacon, hash brown, and toast breakfast; like the ones that Mrs. Weasley always made for him. She would actually stay in the same room with Harry, instead of walking out of the room right away. Anja even said, 'Hello' every time she saw him. Eventually, she said 'Happy birthday Harry' during lunch.

Harry walked down the stairs, quietly. Something was different; it was the fact that there was no noise. Even if there were people around, you could always hear Anja's headphones blaring music all the way to North America. Harry looked in the kitchen and then in he front room. Anja was to be seen.

She wouldn't leave me alone in the house while Lord Voldemort is out to kill me, would they?

Then Harry knew that he wasn't alone. He heard whispering. He went to the drawing room door. His hand in his pocket, he felt the shape of his wand. He held a firm grasp on it, wondering if he should use it or not. He could be expelled. But on the other hand, Lord Voldemort could be behind that very door, ready to kill him.

He placed his left hand on the doorknob, his right tightly on his wand. He decided to count to five and then open the door.

One, two, three, four... five.  
  
He opened the door quickly and-  
  
'SURPRISE!' was yelled and the light flashed on. Harry stood there in the doorway stunned. Everyone was here, Mr. and Mrs. Weasley, Fred, George, Ginny, Ron, Bill, Charlie, Kingsley, Tonks, Hermione, Dumbledore, Hagrid, and even Professors McGonagall and Snape (to his surprise) and the rest of the Order. (A/N Lupin could not be there because it is a full moon.)  


Anja was so pleased with the party. Everyone had shown up and Harry was so happy to see his friends.

'So have you talked to him at all?' Ginny asked Anja, to her left side.

'No- well kind of.' Anja answered looking away form Harry.

Ginny gave her a strange look, 'What do you mean 'sort of'? '

'I mean that I've said hello several times and happy birthday to him, but nothing more.' Anja smiled looking at her shoes.

She really needs to stop looking at her shoes.

'Okay, I'll stop.' Anja promised.

'What?' Ginny stared at her confused even more than ever. Then she clued in, 'I thought you weren't going to say anything about that out loud? '

'Ha. That's what I thought, until I said something out loud to Remus while Harry was sitting at the kitchen table with us.'

'Way to go.' Ginny smiled and walked over to talk to Ron. Anja followed her, but instead of talking to Ron she talked to Hermione.

'He didn't say anything.' Hermione reported to Anja.

'I didn't come over to talk to you about that. I came to talk to you about you-know-what.' Anja said lowering her voice.

'You mean...' Hermione said.

'No the gift!' Anja whispered.

Hermione nodded, 'I think you should give it to him. I mean Sirius was going to until... yeah.'

'That's what I wanted to hear from someone else than Remus.' Anja said more confidently.

'So Anja, have you talked to Lee yet?' came Fred's voice from right behind her.

'No. Should I have been?' Anja turned to look at him and smiled.

'Well he has been talking about you a lot, you know.' George replied, tauntingly. 

'Oh really?' Ginny said walking up to the twins and gave them one of her give-it-up looks.

Fred and George smiled their fake smile and they walked over to see what Harry was up to and tell him how the joke shop was going, as he was their investor.

'Guys. They will never stop bugging you once you joke with them.' Anja said rolling her eyes that 'by accident' fell on Harry.

And at that very moment, Harry's eyes fell on Anja too. Their eyes locked and stayed that way until Mrs. Weasley called Harry to open his presents. He sort of gave her a glare and walked over to the mountain of presents.

'I saw that!' Ginny sang.

Anja nodded and gave he a warning look and then told her to come with her to get Harry's present. 

Presents were handed to Harry people wanted to get rid of them as if they had a bomb in the parcel. Anja made sure that hers was going to last. Remus even told her that it would be a good idea to give it to him after everyone had left, if there was any better timing.

So Anja waited, and waited until the last person (Tonks) left the room and the house. The Weasleys and Hermione were staying over night more like until Remus was well enough to supervise Harry and Anja. Hermione, Ginny, and Mrs. Weasley had helped with the plan to drag the twins and Ron out of the room.

'Come on Ron.' Hermione whined, 'I want to see something that's outside. And I don't think it's safe to go outside by myself with Vol- Voldemort back.' She added after Ron made a face of uncertainty.

'Go a head Ron.' Mrs. Weasley encouraged him, 'and don't stay out too long dear.' She added, winking at Ginny.

'Hey Fred, George? Could you help me with this experiment that I'm doing?' Ginny asked.

Fred and George glanced at each other and gave this look that practically said, 'she's taking over the family business!'

'Sure, why not.' George supposed.

'What harm could I do?' Fred estimated.

Bill and Charlie then clued in right away.

'I think I'll turn in early tonight.' Bill said yawning.

'Yeah. I think I'll take up on that opportunity too. I have some research to do at Hogwarts tomorrow.' Charlie said right away.

The both of them winked at Anja and followed Fred, George, Ginny, Hermione, and Ron out of the drawing room.

'Well, good night you two and I'll see you at dinner tomorrow.' Mr. Weasley said, 'Unless you are willing enough to get up at the same time as me.'

Then both Mr. and Mrs. Weasley left the room, leaving Anja and Harry alone. Anja brought out her gift form the pocket of her scarlet red hoody. The parcel was the shape of a rectangle, carefully wrapped in bright gold paper and neat written on one side was Harry's name.

Harry looked at the parcel in curiosity and stood up from the chair, and surprising himself and Anja, he walked towards her. Anja placed the parcel into Harry's hands. He turned it over a couple of times, and looked from the gift to Anja's hazel eyes that looked somewhat familiar.

'Sirius was going to give this to you but...' Anja stopped, memories flooding back.

'Yeah.' Harry mumbled, remembering how he was supposes to be angry with her, but he couldn't. Not right now, everything was going so well.

'Good night.' Anja said. And as she arrived at the door out of the room, she whispered, 'Happy birthday Harry.' And walked out of the room, leaving Harry staring at the spot where she stood before.

He had this flood of happiness. Sirius really did want to be here, and he wanted to give him the gift. But now that Sirius isn't here, he wanted Anja to give it to him. That didn't make him so happy.

Why couldn't he have asked someone else to do this? Maybe even Kingsley would have been fine with me. How could he actually have trusted her? 


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5  
  
There she was again. Standing right behind Bellatrix, seconds away from stunning her, seconds away from the moment that Bellatrix would scream in triumphant. Kingsley would step in to take on Bellatrix and Anja would be left there standing, in complete shock, as she would watch Sirius stumble. Anja sprinting as fast as she could, hoping to be able to grab his hand, but she was always too late. She was always able to just see Sirius slowly fall through the arch with such grace. But this time, right before Anja slumped into Remus' arms, she heard Harry's voice.

'Sirius!' Harry would bellow, 'Sirius!'

Remus would grab Harry around the stomach just before he could reach the veil.

'There is nothing you can do, Harry-'

But Harry would keep saying that Sirius had just gone through the veil, they could still pull him back into the Department of Mysteries. Maybe Anja and Harry were hoping for the same thing: that Sirius would stand back up and walk through the veil.

Anja woke with a start and sat bolt right up in her bed. She took a couple deep breaths, as if she had been under water for five minutes. Anja blinked and rubbed her eyes a few time, until her eye vision was used to the darkness in her room. Cold sweat dripped down her forehead slowly.

Anja knew she just had that stupid dream again. She must have not been screaming or Hermione, Ginny, Charlie, Bill, and Mrs. Weasley would have been in her room right away. Of course Remus was still in no state to be up and around the house, so he wouldn't be there to wake her up. Lately Bill and Charlie had been acting like older brothers towards her. Why? She had no clue. Maybe Mrs. Weasley had a little chat with them or something.

She turned her head in the direction where her clock radio would be if she were back home in Canada. To her surprise, fro the billionth time, there wasn't one there, she looked at her Timex Indiglo watch. The time was 7:53 a.m.

Not too early to wake up Hermione and Ginny. Is it? Anja thought

Anja was used to her old habits when Sirius used to be around. In the morning, around 5:37 a.m., they would go out in the backyard (Sirius as a dog incase of spies) and watch the sun rise. Since then, she hadn't known when too early was. 

Darkness. That was all you could see (if you could see anything) if you looked in the room that Hermione and Ginny shared during their stay at Grimmauld Place.

Of course since Ginny and Hermione were fast asleep, they wouldn't have noticed their door creak open and a head pop in their room. As you could probably guess (if you read the last three paragraphs) it was Anja who was peeking in there room.

Anja tip toed in the room, closed the door carefully, and started to make her way across their room careful not to trip over their clothes that had been 'oh so wonderfully thrown on the floor'. Anja was heading over to the window of the room. You could just barley see the window because of the sun shining through the cracks between the curtains and the windowsill.

Five, four, three, two, one.

Anja flashed open the curtains and you were unable to see anything for a few minutes. As soon as the sun reached Ginny and Hermione's eyes the mumbled something and pulled there covers over their heads to block their sight of the sunlight.

'Close the curtains Anja!' Ginny's muffled voice came from under her covers.

'What time is it?' Hermione asked throwing the covers, sitting up and turned the light on. Ginny groaned again and Hermione and Anja could just hear another muffled yell.

Anja and Hermione laughed for a minute. Anja sat down on the end of Hermione's bed and stared at the ground, she remembered why she had come to talk to them. Her dream.

' I had that dream again.' Anja blurted out.

Ginny came out from under her covers and stared at Anja with sympathy. Hermione stopped smiling and looked out the window. The both of them didn't know what to say or what to do.

'But his time I heard Harry yelling.' she added. Of course Hermione and Ginny wouldn't have known that Harry yelled Sirius' name because Ginny was practically laying on her back with a broken ankle and Hermione was knocked out.

'Oh.' They said in unison, not really knowing what to say.

'You should probably talk to Remus about this,' Ginny started, 'you know because he was there.'

'Not right now!' Hermione said, 'He's not well right now, remember.' She added to remind Ginny and Anja.

Once Ginny and Anja get an idea, they stick with it. And Hermione thought that this wasn't going to be a good idea. 'I think I'll go and see him right now actually.' Anja confessed, 'While no one can stop me.'

'You are so much like Ron, Ginny.' Hermione whispered. 'I tell Harry that he shouldn't do something, and then Ron says that he should and he does it. You give Anja ideas, and then I tell her not to and then she goes with your idea!'

'Well, they are brother and sister. And they are only one year apart.' Anja suggested that that was why they were so much alike.

Brother and sister. Anja had not seen or spoken with her brother and sister since she left after Christmas, to be here with Remus and Sirius. To try and figure out what she never knew.

'I think I'll go and wake Remus up now.' Anja said with a smile on her face. She knew that if she woke Remus up right now at this time in the morning and along with his condition, she would get the lecture of a lifetime. 'You're in for it.' Ginny warned Anja. Anja jumped off the end of Hermione's bed and quietly ran out of the room and down the hall towards the stairwell leading to the secret room that Remus used while his transformations took place. The stairwell was dark and creepy, as far as Anja could tell. A couple of times she even found a few spiders and would run, screaming bloody murder, to the kitchen where Sirius was. In case you hadn't caught on; Anja was mortified of any type of insect or arachnid. By now Anja had gotten used to the fact of spiders hanging from above her. So she learned just to run right up the stairwell, always looking up towards the door that she would reach in seconds. Anja approached the only magical door in the entire house, and knocked on it three times. There was a groan and nothing more. Anja held back her laughter and opened the door carefully. She poked her head in the old room. It was dark and dusty.

Anja looked towards the bed which only looked like a lump of who knows what. But Anja knew it was her godfather that rarely slept in even with the condition that he had now.

'Get out.' said the hoarse voice of Remus.

'Umm... no.' Anja replied, 'I have to tell you something.' Anja sat down on the edge of his bed, only able to see the back of his head.

'Can it wait?' Remus asked while opening his eyes that saw the dirt walls of his room.

'Well it could, but then I would worry about it all day and Hermione would probably get even more worried (you know when she gets worried about people), and Ginny would tell Mrs. Weasley and then Mrs. Weasley would take great precautions and I would fell much better if I could tell you instead of someone else,' Anja took a deep breath and continued, 'since you were there when it happened.'

Remus rolled over with great effort, and looked straight back into Anja's hazel eyes that were beginning to look watery. He shook his head recognizing that look from anywhere and sat up swinging his feet over the bed so he could sit beside her. To Anja, Remus looked tired that she had ever seen him before, probably because of the fact that he has to care for both her and Harry, now that Sirius was gone.

'Was it the dream again?' he asked, not even trying to guess.

Anja nodded and wiped some tears from her eyes. Looking at Remus wasn't helping her. He reminded her of Sirius way too much.

'But his time I heard Harry yelling Sirius' name.' Anja said placing her head on Remus' shoulder. This always comforted her while she was confused or tired.

Remus didn't know what to say or do. He felt sorry for her but had no idea what to do. Just like Hermione and Ginny did, he just sat there, and put his arm around her to comfort her.

'Maybe you should just go back to bed or go and make breakfast for everyone, give Molly a break.' Remus suggested. 'I think I'll come down today. I haven't eaten in a couple of days.'

'Okay, what would you want to eat?' Anja asked, she stood up and walked slowly to the door out of the room, trying really hard to keep eye contact with Remus.

'How about... eggs, bacon, and hash browns.' He requested. 'And no-'  
  
'Toast.' Anja said while leaving the bedroom. 

'Cooking up a storm now are we?' Charlie smelled the aroma of eggs, bacon, and hash browns as he entered the kitchen. And as usual, he was right. Anja had prepared a breakfast large enough for an army, well actually a majority of the Order stops by in the morning for breakfast so that would be close enough to a small army.

'Yeah, I guess so.' Anja said. She was bent down looking on of the cupboards. She wasn't really looking for anything in the cupboard she just felt like looking in there for some odd reason. Like she was trying to look busy or hide from everyone.

'What are you looking for?' Charlie asked kneeling beside her. 'Maybe I could help?'

'I'm not really looking for anything." She confessed and sat right down on the hard wood floor that looked as if it were about to cave in because the wood was so old.

'Then what is it?' Charlie asked sitting beside her.

Charlie always had this way of, how could I put it? Umm... he like digs down really deep and pulls out that answer and you have no choice but to answer. Which is really irritating when you really don't want to tell him or anyone at all.

'Okay. I had a dream again.' she admitted. 'You know the one that you mom told you about. That night that Sirius left. But his time I heard Harry yelling about Sirius being able to be pulled out from behind that stupid veil thing.'

'What makes you think that I already know about your dream?' Charlie asked giving his quizzical look to Anja.

Anja knew she should be telling everyone in the Order about her power, but she was told to tell everyone when the time was right. Like I said in the beginning Anja had only told her mom, her dad, Professor Dumbledore, and Sirius. And of course Remus was told by Sirius, and Ginny was told by Anja herself and Tonks found out on her own well you already read about that. (The only reason that Anja hadn't told Hermione yet was because she really didn't know if Hermione would tell Ron and Harry about it. And besides, Ginny and Anja where best friends off the bat.)

'Ginny told me that you knew.' Anja lied.

'Oh. I see.' Charlie said. He stood up and offered him her hand. She accepted it and he helped pull her up.

I'm really sorry Charlie. But I'm just not ready to tell you yet. I'm not even sure if I should know about it at times. Anja thought as Charlie walked over to the table and sat down, looking as if there was something that he could have done but he didn't, and started to dish out his breakfast.

Which was probably a wise move because at that very moment Fred, George (A/N: Don't you just hate it how everyone always puts Fred before George most of the time? Sorry I'll let you get back to the story!), Ron, Harry, Ginny, Hermione, Bill, Mr. and Mrs. Weasley came trooping into the kitchen all at once, which makes you kind of ponder: why did everyone come. Anja watched as everyone sat down and ate their breakfast.

"Come sit down dear." Mrs. Weasley told Anja.

"I'm not hungry right now thanks." She said barely louder than a whisper.

She turned and walked out of the kitchen and walked up the many stairs to room to lie down. Anja felt like she could pass out right on the spot. She felt so crowded all of a sudden, too much weigh on her and yet she didn't know why. Her head stared to pound like crazy, a sense like it was on the verge of splitting open. All at once she could hear all these voices in her head, and she knew that every thought belonged to person in the very house.

Back down in the kitchen everyone ate in silence. All you could hear was the clanging of forks and knife on the plates. Everyone was around his or her last bite and Mrs. Weasley had gotten up to wash the dishes and Mr. Weasley had just Disapparated to go to work, when this ear splitting scream came from up stairs.

"Anja!" Bill and Charlie whispered and raced up the stairs Fred and George following them, Mrs. Weasley holding Hermione and Ginny back in the kitchen while Ron stood up and Harry just sat there staring at his half empty plate. When they all reached Anja's room, she was lying on the floor eyes closed, cold drops of sweat running down her face, her chest moving up and down rapidly as if she were gasping for a breath. Bill and Charlie picked her up and laid her on her bed. The four of them stood at the side of her bed not knowing what to do.

"One of us better go get Mom." Charlie said, while Fred kneeled right at Anja's side holding one of her hands that were sweating abnormally. Bill nodded and left right away leaving George, Fred, and Charlie with Anja. George looked out the window to the back yard. What have we gotten ourselves into now? Was his thought. 


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6  
  
'Shh!' you could Hermione hiss at someone as they entered Anja's bedroom where she had been laying in bed for the past week.

'I want to talk to her!' you could hear Harry his back at her.

'Bout time you did.' Hermione whispered, 'But not right now. She's still asleep as you can tell.' She added nodding her head towards the bed that Anja layed on.

'I'm not blind.' Harry whispered back, 'I can see that.'

Harry made a face at Hermione and asked her one more time to leave so he could talk to Anja. Hermione, like a good friend should do, kept saying persistently that there was no way and no point that he should be there. But in the end, like a friend shouldn't, gave in and left the room leaving Harry alone with Anja. Harry stood by the window and pulled out a picture frame that he had got for his birthday from Anja. 

FLASHBACK  
Harry slowly made his way up the stairs to the room that he and Ron were sharing. He held the package that Anja held given to him for his birthday. He hadn't unwrapped it yet, not knowing if he should or not. As soon as he sat down on the edge of his bed he tore at the corner of the parcel, being careful because he didn't want to rip the paper. The gold wrapping paper fell to the floor, and Harry saw the back of a picture frame. He turned it over to look at the front, and there was a picture of everyone. Well of course not everyone, but Remus with a book on his lap, his mom and dad cuddling together (his father holding mistletoe over his head), and Sirius holding a baby Harry in a leather jacket that he must have given him. There was a Christmas tree, and a wreath in the background, so it must have been his first Christmas. Everyone looked so happy, as if they knew nothing about that stupid prophecy that caused all this trouble. A small piece of paper fell to the floor and Harry bent over to pick it up. In the neatest writing that Harry had ever read where nine simple words: One I knew you didn't have before. Love, Anja

Harry stared at it for a few minutes trying to get past the fact that Anja wrote love. She seemed to care about him even if he kept giving her grim looks. 

FLASH FORWARD

Harry looked back from the picture frame to Anja, who lay on her back there looking like a sleeping angel; her brown hair spread out over her pillow, her slightly tanned complexion, her hands folded together a top of her stomach, her chest moving up and down slowly but regularly.

She looks so peaceful, just lying there. Harry thought looking away from her to out the window were Ginny and Ron practice throwing the Quaffle back and forth, Hermione sitting under a tree reading a book with a glass of water beside her, and the sun shining over their heads not a cloud in the sky; a perfect summer's day.

Anja stirred from underneath her duvet and open her eyes to a dark room only the light from the hallway seeping from under the door, and the pure sunlight poring in from the window. A tall shadow ran across the floor. She sat up to look at Harry, who was still looking out the window at his friends. Anja cleared her throat and Harry sort of jumped and looked towardslaidshouldn't her and slid the picture frame back into his pocket.

'How long have I been... asleep?' she asked staring into his luminous green eyes that reminded her of Lily's eyes.

'About a week, I think.' Harry responded, and headed for her bed and stood at the foot of the bed.

Anja sat up more and crossed her legs, straightening her back. She coughed a few times and rubbed the temples of her head. They were throbbing like it was all they were there for.

'Thanks for the gift.' Harry mumbled breaking the silence, 'you didn't really have to do that.' Anja nodded. She actually kind of had to. Who would have given him the picture if she hadn't't?

'So what exactly have I missed while I have been resting?' she asked looking at the window, then at the light switch to her room.

Harry stood up and walked over to the light switch and flicked it upwards and the light flickered on. 'You haven't really missed anything, except for Remus getting his strength back.'

'Have we gotten our supplies list yet?' she asked.

'Yeah. Mrs. Weasley went and got our supplies yesterday. And McGonagall sent another letter for you. 

It's down in the kitchen.' He added.

Anja nodded a bit disappointed. Harry could tell and asked, 'What's wrong?'

'I just wanted to get a few books while getting my supplies, that's all.'

'Hermione got a few books for you. She actually made a huge fuss about.' Harry reassured her. 'You know how she gets if its not done right away.' He smiled.

'So what's the letter about?' Anja said playing with a ring that was on her middle left finger. The ring had a pearl in the middle with two dazzling diamonds surrounding the pearl. That ring (and probably everything about Anja) looked way to familiar to Harry.

'I don't know, since no one has read it yet.' Harry said, still looking at the ring as if stuck in a daze like it was the only important item in the world at the moment. 'It only has your name on it'.

Anja brought her hands up to the temples of her head. They ached comparable to a hammer slamming down on to a wood floor, never stopping, somewhat bashing like bashing into a wall over and over again. She closed her eyes. The throbbing sounded like an echo in her head.

'Are you all right?' Harry asked, worried that she might pass out again just in front of him. Harry had already had his deal with passing out, falling to the floor, and hearing his mother screaming for mercy in front of Lord Voldemort.

'Yeah. I'm fine.' She said shaking her head.

'Well okay, I'm going to go outside.' Harry said nervously, not sure if he should leave her alone since people had been taking turns keeping an eye on her, which had given him a break to be a normal teenager for a week that wasn't too bad.

'Could you wait for me?' Anja asked. 'You could wait for me out in the hall while I get changed.'

Harry nodded and walked out of her room and closed the door gently. He started to pace the length of the hallway for a couple of minutes and sat down. She was taking forever to get changed.

Why do girls take forever to get changed? Maybe this wasn't a good idea. Being friends with her. Ron might not understand why I want to be fiends with her. And besides I'm tired being angry with her only because Sirius didn't tell me about her.

The door opened and Anja stepped out wearing scarlet red t-shirt and a pair of denim blue jeans; her straight brown hair pulled up into a lose bun. She stepped out in a staggering way, as if she hadn't walked around in ages. Harry stood up and took her arm, not wanting her to fall down the stairs. The both of them made their way down the stair, past the kitchen (arguing could be heard where the Order was having their monthly meeting), and to the back door. As soon as Harry closed the door, Ginny and Ron stopped tossing the Quaffle and Hermione stood up with her book still in her hand. Ron glanced at Anja and looked at Harry meaningfully. Harry still had his arm around Anja's. He let go of Anja and suggested that she go and talk to Hermione and Ginny.

'So... what did you tell her?' Ron asked Harry, glancing every now and then at Anja as if he were afraid that she might collapse right in front of them.

'I only thanked her for the picture frame.' Harry whispered. 'She asked what had happened while she was knocked out and I said that Remus was better and that we got out school supplies already. And about that letter that McGonagall sent.'

'What about it?'

'She asked what it was about and I said that no one read it so I wouldn't know.' Harry said sitting down on one of the steps and looking over at Anja, talking with Hermione and Ginny non-stop, like they hadn't talked to each other in ages.

'You didn't tell her that you want to be friends though?' Ron said sitting down beside Harry, folding his hands together and looked at the sky as one cloud passed slowly overhead.

Harry closed his eyes and shook his head in response. 'I should have though. When am I ever going to be able to tell her? She's always surrounded by Ginny and Hermione?'

Ron shook his head and said, 'Girls. You can't talk to them alone. There friends are always there watching your every move like their waiting for you to make the wrong move so they can giggle and laugh at you like hyenas.'

'You could say that again.' Harry agreed. 

'Boys! Hurry up. You're going to make the rest of us late!' Mrs. Weasley yelled up the stairs to Harry and Ron.

It was the first of September, the day of Anja's huge speech in front of the whole school. The down part about the speech was that it was about Cedric Diggory and Sirius' deaths, and that Voldemort was really back. But most of all Anja had to do this with Harry right beside her.

This will be easier now that we're on speaking terms now.

Harry had still not told her that he wanted to be friends with her, yet. He was determined to tell her on the way to Hogwarts, so it would be before the speech and it might be easier for both of them.

Remember that letter that Anja had received from McGonagall? Well that was what it was about. Anja pulled two pieces of paper out of her pocket from her jean pocket. One was the letter and one was the speech. 

The letter said:  
Anja, Professor McGonagall and I don't want to induce you to talk in front of all the students about Cedric Diggory and Sirius' death and the return of Voldemort, but we could think of no one better than you. And now that we have heard that you and Harry are on speaking conditions, we would also approve it if you could persuade Harry into talking about it in addition.  
Yours sincerely,  
Professor Dumbledore 

The letter made sense. But why not get he Minister himself to do this? It would make sense. But at least Harry had agreed to do this with her. Imagine talking to all of Hogwarts by your self. 'Better off doing it with someone you can trust.' Was Remus' advising. Hermione thought that it was an honour, to speak in front of the whole student body. Ginny thought that it was probably a wise idea that Harry does it with her, 'he was there when it happened'. Anja had written up a speech but she didn't really like the look of it.

Last year, about a year and three months ago, Hogwarts lost a student, a Quidditch captian, a seeker, and a prefect, by the name of Cedric Diggory.

About three months ago, this year, some of us lost a friend a godfather, and (even though he wasn't one) a brother, by the name of Sirius Black.

Both of these deaths were caused by the Dark Lord, the wizard that you were told had returned. And then told that he had not returned, when in fact he had. This mistake has been corrected. Lord Voldemort has returned with great strength along with new and old followers.

As the Sorting Hat said this very day last year, 'oh, know the perils, read the signs, the warning history shows, for our Hogwarts is in danger from external, deadly foes and we must unite inside her or we'll crumble from within.' We must work tighter if we want to enjoy our life, continue with Quidditch, and be safe and free with our families and friends.

Anja had shown it to Harry. He though it was pretty good. He said that he didn't want to say much and that's what looked like he would be doing. Harry picked out the first and last paragraphs. This way he wouldn't have to talk about Sirius or Lord Voldemort.

'Hurry! Or you're going to be late!' Mrs. Weasley hollered at the boys as they trampled down the stairs, dragging their trunks behind them. 'How are we getting to Hogwarts this year?' Ron asked, with fear that he may have to take the Knight Bus. The last time he took the Knight Bus he was all to glad to step of the bizarre ride after being thrown from on side to the other.

'The Ministry in providing cars this year.' Hermione answered Ron's question while pulling her trunk out to the driveway with one and her nose in a book that her left hand was holding up.

'Bookworm.' Ron breathed under his breath.

Hermione glared at him just before the door and made on of her huffing sounds, annoyed with him. Anja and Ginny rolled their eyes and followed Hermione out of the house. Remus and Tonks waited at the door for Harry and Ron to follow them. 

You might think that packing five trunks, three cages, one basket, and nine people into three cars would be easy. Just throw two trunks in with the two cages and three people in one car, three other people and a trunk in one car, and the other three people, one cage, one basket, and two trunks in the last car. (A/N: yeah right. That's what you think). Hermione and Ron were being very immature and wouldn't cooperate and stop arguing, but they ended up in the same car anyways along with Tonks. Ginny kept saying that she wanted to be in the same car with Anja or Hermione, but Mrs. Weasley said no and put her in the same car as herself and Moody. But when it came to Harry and Anja, they did what they were told and went in the same car as Remus. So after fifteen minutes of arguing and bustling about the arranging, everyone was in a car and ready to go. 

Everyone arrived at Kings Cross at quarter to eleven, which left everyone with fifteen minutes to unpack everything and catch the Hogwarts Express just in time. It was such a sight to see nine people walking through the train station; five people each pushing a trolley, three people carrying a cage with an owl in each one; and one other person carrying a basket with a very grouchy, old ginger cat.

'Now behave you two.' Mrs. Weasley kept nagging every time Ginny and Ron went to walk over to the compartment that Anja, Hermione and Harry already had their trunks, cages, and basket in.

Anja stood beside Remus, waiting for his wise words to come out of his mouth that seemed to keep tightly closed today, for if he did say something, he would let something out that wasn't to be known my Anja or anyone else.

'I guess this is good bye until Christmas.' Anja finally said looking up at Remus' yellowish-brown eyes that were glued to the train.  


'That is only if you want to come back.' He replied, looking down at her hopefully waiting for her reply.  


'Of course I do.' She looked back up into his eyes that looked deeply back into hers. Anja stepped towards him and gave him a hug, something that she hadnup wards't done in such a long time. She didn't want to let go. Remus hugged her in return and patted her head. She let go and smiled, turned and walked up beside Ginny to the compartment. 

The Hogwarts Express pulled itself across pastures, meadows, and fields of parched, brittle, yellow grass of the dry summer. The sun just falling into a glowing sunset, clouds shaded with purple and pink. 'Hermione why don't you just put that book down and do something else.' Ron suggested.  


Hermione placed her book on her lap, crossed her legs, and huffed like before earlier that day. 'Than what do you suppose I do? Talk about Quidditch with you? Or should I stuff my face with sweets?' she said shrilly.  


Everyone stopped talking to look at Hermione or Ron. The both of them were glaring at each other, disgust flowing through each's eyes.  


'Hermione why don't we-' Ginny started.  


'Go for a walk? I think that would be a brilliant idea Ginny.' Hermione said penetratingly as she stood up in a huff, she turned on her heel, slide open the door with such force that the glass shattered.  


'Don't worry, I'll get.' Anja said calmly. 'Go a head I'll catch up later.'  


Hermione nodded her head and stomped out of the compartment with Ginny following her quickly but quietly.  


'Reparo.' Anja barley whispered. The glass shuffled itself back into place and back into the door.  


Anja sat down beside Harry and place her head gingerly on the window, and closed her eyes gently. Her head was pounding again. But on the bright side, she couldn't hear anyone think for once. She didn't know if that was good but it felt good, plus the glass was pleasantly cool.  


'You okay?' Ron asked.  


'Yeah. Just all the yelling that's all.' She supposed. ' Do you guys think that I could get changed right now?' The two of them nodded and walked out of the compartment. And Anja closed the compartment screen. 

The ride in the carriages didn't improve her headache either all she could remember was bump, bump, bump. Hermione kept grumbling about how stupid Ron was and everything that could go wrong under the sun. And Ginny just kept saying how she couldn't wait to see Dean, in other words Dean this, Dean that. As Anja actually started to cheer up she met someone that she was hoping to avoid.  


'And who might you be?' a cold drawling voice said from behind her that gave her a chill up her spine.  


Anja turned to look at the one and only Draco Malfoy. He stood there without a worry in the world. He looked exactly like his father; the slick blonde hair plastered to his head, pale skin, eyes that could only love for money, and that same stupid smirk that made you want to smack right across the face until he stopped smirking.  


'None of your business Malfoy.' She turned around and walked up beside Harry and Ron, not looking back, not wanting to look back at that stupid smirk that brought back memories that weren't even hers.  


Anja took her seat in between Harry and Ginny, and pulled out the piece of paper with her and Harry's speech on it. She kept reciting her parts over and over in her head, and it still didn't sound right. Harry looked over to his right and whispered in her ear: 'Don't worry. You'll do fine.' Anja nodded and took a deep breath and looked at the table. Someone started to tug on her robe sleeve and wouldn't stop.  


'Anja. You won't believe this.' Ginny whispered and pointed in the direction where the teachers and staff were sitting.  


Anja looked up there and there sat...  


'Remus!'  


'Professor Lupin now.' Professor McGonagall voice said from behind them. 'I came to talk to five about that.' She looked around and Ginny, Ron, Hermione, Harry, and Anja. 'You must call him Professor Lupin in front of other students. Do I make myself clear?'  


The five of them nodded, Hermione paying close attention (as always), Ron fiddling with the tablecloth, Ginny looking up amazed at the ceiling, Harry looking over to the Ravenclaw table, and Anja looking start at Remus trying to get his attention for at least on second. McGonagall looked at the five Gryffindors sternly and walked away to get the first years, for they were about to be sorted. 

(A/N: As you can tell, I'm way to lazy to make up a song for the first years. So you're just going to have to put up with it).  


After the Sorting, Dumbledore stood up and called for silence. Everyone fell silent; looking up at Dumbledore with either great respect or just pretending to pay attention so they wouldn't get a lecture of some type.  


'I know that a number of you would like to dig into the scrumptious, delicious, mouthwatering feast we have a Ministry announcement that will be stated by two of our students. So if I could have all of your attentions please.'  


Professor Dumbledore nodded towards Harry and Anja, to indicate for them to come up beside the High table. Anja saw Remus sat up more attentively to his respect and hoping for the rest of the staff to follow his example. Anja nodded and stood up, Harry followed. The whole entire student body had their eyes on the two of them, not one of Anja's most desired things to happen to her being shy and all. Anja and Harry made their way up to the High table to star down at everyone. Harry cleared his voice and started.  


'Last year, about a year and three months ago, Hogwarts lost a student, a Quidditch captain, a seeker, and a prefect by the name of Cedric Diggory.' He said shakily, looking towards the Ravenclaw table were Cho stared up at him, tears slowly falling down her cheek.  


'About three months ago, this year, some of us lost a friend, a godfather, and (even though he wasn't one) a brother, by the name of Sirius Black.' Anja said. Trying so hard to hold back tears that were so close to leaking out of her hazel eyes, she glanced up at Harry and then over to (her left passed Harry) at Remus. He smiled and winked. She smiled back and looked back into the crowd of students. 'Both of these deaths were cause by the Dark Lord, the wizard that you were told had returned. And then you were told that he had not returned, when in fact he had. This mistake has been corrected. Lord Voldemort,' a majtority of the students and staff (for the exception of Professors Dumbledore, McGonagall, Snape and Lupin and Hermione and Ginny) gasped or jumped at the name, 'has returned with great strength along with new and old followers.' She said truthfully. Harry paused and looked over to his right at Anja. He didn't say anything. He just stood there. She nodded and he carried on, maybe with more confidence. 

'As the Sorting Hat said this very day last year, 'oh, know the perils, read the signs, the warning history shows, for our Hogwarts is in danger from external, deadly foes and we must unite inside her or we'll crumble from within.' We must work together if we want to enjoy our life, continue with Quidditch, and be safe and free with our families and friends.' Was the last thing that Harry said and followed Anja down back to the Gryffindor Table. 

A good round of applause broke out from the Gryffindor, Hufflepuff, Ravenclaw and the High table were the staff (including Professor Snape and Filch) stood up clapping. Everyone at the Slytherin table remained seated, but clapped as effortless as possible. 

'Thank you Anja and Harry. Now, you may begin with your feast!' Dumbledore said energetically, and food of all kinds appeared before everyone's eyes. Anja sat down across from Ginny, Ron and Harry, sitting down beside Hermione not wanting to leave her seated alone.

'That was a really good speech you two.' Hermione said. 'It was well planned out.' nodding to Anja. 

'And all of it was so true.' Ginny said further smiling at Ron, waiting for him to add something to acknowledge Anja and Harry. 

'Um... that was really...er... great of you two to go up there... in front of everyone and all.' Ron added looking at the chicken that was sitting right in front of his plate. 

'Thanks.' The both of them said in unison, but Harry said glumly and Anja said it brightly smiling. 

Anja looked up and saw Harry staring at the Ravenclaw table, towards Cho. But when Anja looked back to try and see Cho, she ended up seeing Malfoyblondweren't looking straight at her with a smirk on his face.   
  
(A/N: I would like to thank all the people that have reviewed this Fan Fic so far: Krissy4, Mackotochi, CrMeiNa, and Monisurf. Thanks you guys, you give me more confidence that I love so much. I promise that I'll update soon). 


	7. Author's Note

For those who do read my fan fiction:

"The Rest of the Prophecy" is on hold at the moment (which could be awhile). I'm trying to figure out how to put it together. I'm also trying to juggle babysitting, my summer hols, chores, and writing at the same time, so that would be why. I haven't lost interest or forgotten don't worry. I'll try and update as soon as I can.


End file.
